Tonight
by Zypher-Kat
Summary: This is a futurefic. Something happens to Blaine and Kurt is trying to find a way to deal with it. Sorry for the bad summary, this is my first fanfic. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Glee fic. Actually, it's my first fic in general. This one will be Klaine. It's a futurefic. It will also contain angst. **

**It's in a first person point of view from Kurt's perspective.**

**A song I heard a few days ago inspired this. I'm not going to reveal the song yet since I will use it later. There are a few hints within my fic though, so you might figure it out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Darren would have been on a lot earlier.**

**

* * *

**_Blaine is dead. Blaine is dead. Blaine is dead. _That one single thought has been racing through my head since the accident. It wasn't supposed to end that way…it was never supposed to end. Not yet, anyway.

I met him only five years ago, when I spied on the Warblers at Dalton Academy. We became fast friends and then became boyfriends. He asked me to marry him a month before the accident.

We were going through plans for the wedding that would have happened the following year…if he wasn't killed by a drunk driver. I remember the call from his parents clearly, it was so terrifying. I thought they were joking at first, but then his mother started sobbing. My heart broke then and there. It was too much to deal with, not having his loving arms around me every night.

_Why did that guy have to ruin my…his life_? I've been wondering that a lot lately. He didn't deserve to die; he was only twenty-two.

It's been almost three months since the accident, but I'm still not over it. I don't think I will ever get over it. The funeral was too much, but I couldn't cry. It felt as if I used up all of my tears after the call that told me that the man I love was dead. I wake up almost every night after having a terrible nightmare. When I awake, I always find out that the nightmare is true.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that. I don't know if I like it yet. It's just a short preview and an opening to my story. I'm not sure where I want to go with this yet, but I have a few ideas. **

**Please review what I have so far and tell me if it's worth continuing. **

**Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: How Could This Happen To Me

**Hello! I'm really sorry for taking so long with this, real life stuff has been in the way. I have a lot of homework now with being in college. I will try my best to update as often as possible!**

**It's still in a first person point of view from Kurt's perspective.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, Darren would have been on a lot earlier. Oh, and the song I used belongs to Simple Plan.**

**

* * *

**Every night, I wake up screaming because of a nightmare I've been having every night since the funeral. It's always the same…and it's not exactly a nightmare since it actually happened. It always wakes me up though. No matter how much I try to forget it, it still comes back to me. Maybe the dream is telling me something…

* * *

~-begin flashback-~

For the funeral, Blaine's parents asked me to sing a song. As soon as they asked, I instantly knew what song I wanted to sing.

When the day of the funeral came around, I really didn't want to sing, though. It was bad enough just being there. When it was my turn to do something for the funeral, I got onto the small platform that the funeral director had set up. I noticed that a big CD player was behind me. The CD I needed to perform with was already in the machine. I introduced myself as being Blaine's lover. Most people in the crowd already knew that.

I turned around and pressed play on the CD player and started to sing.

"_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

_"And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

_"How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream!  
How could this happen to me?_

_"Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me!  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

"_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done.  
No I can't_

_"How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream!  
How could this happen to me?"_

During the instrumental of the song, I broke down and started sobbing. I kept telling myself that I had to finish the song, even though I didn't want to. I thought of all the times that Blaine told me to have courage. A plethora of memories came rushing back to me. I did my best to get through the song. My voice cracked a few times but I finished the song anyway.

"_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away!  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream!  
How could this happen to me?"_

After the song, I ran off the stage, and into my step-brother's arms. Finn pulled me into a tight hug. He knew that I would get emotional, and after all that's happened, him and Rachel have been really supportive to me. They both knew how much I loved Blaine, and how much I still love and miss him.

After sobbing into Finn's shirt for a good ten minutes, I finally looked up into his face. I saw that he was crying too, and it made me remember how close Finn and Blaine have become over the last few years. Remembering that made my chest hurt a little bit more. It was nice to see that I wasn't the only one that was in a lot of pain, mostly emotional pain, after what happened.

~-end flashback-~

* * *

Remembering the funeral for the hundredth time this month made me realize something. I shouldn't be so depressed about this, even though Blaine was my lover. Blaine would hate to see me like this…I need to change.

"FUCK THIS!" I yelled to no one in particular, since no one was around. "I really need to stop moping around and get on with my life! I need to remember all of the good times we had together."

**

* * *

Once again, I'm really sorry for being so late with this. I had a bit of trouble deciding where I wanted to go with this, and I thought that a chapter about the funeral would be best.**

**The song I used is "Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me)" by Simple Plan. If you haven't heard it yet, I suggest you do. The music video is fantastic, even though it makes me cry every time I watch it. I really love that song.**

**It's not the song that I based this story on, that will show up in one of the last chapters.**

**Oh and a big thank you to those that have reviewed, favorited, followed, or just read my story! I really didn't think that anyone would read it. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I am so sorry that it took so long to update this; I've been super busy with college. I'll try to get another chapter or two up before I go back. This spring semester will hopefully be my last. Then I plan on taking a year off to just work.**

**1****st**** Person POV from Kurt**

* * *

"_I remember the days we spent together were not enough."_

* * *

I just need to remember the good times we've shared. There's so many though…and yet, not enough at the same time.

I remember the first time Blaine and I met. Noah Puckerman told me to go visit the 'Garglers.' It was my first time being a spy for Glee Club. I never once regretted going to Dalton Academy on that fateful day. I instantly felt something for the boy with too much hair gel on his curly mess of hair.

It was so nice to talk to someone who understood what I was going through at the time.

* * *

Junior prom was one of the greatest nights of my life, even with the whole 'prom queen' fiasco. I had my first dance (slow dance!) with a guy that I had legitimate feelings for. Blaine made it perfect. He went after me and let me cry; he supported me. I think that was the moment I realized I loved him. He had many flaws (he was so oblivious to everything), but his flaws made him perfect to me.

I remember when we sang "Perfect" to Santana after she was outed…that had been my favorite song at the time. Blaine and I would sing it in the car on our way to and from school; we always let each other know what we thought of the other.

I will never forget the looks I received when I was crowned as 'Prom Queen.' It was so humiliating; such a cruel joke. Finding out that Blaine cared enough to go after me when I ran was enough to tell me that we would last.

* * *

He made the two things I wanted most in high school a reality. I always wanted to walk hand-in-hand down a hallway at school with someone that I liked. Even though we had just met, I felt like I could tell him everything. I felt that he could be trusted with everything that was bottled up inside me. His performance of "Teenage Dream" was absolutely breath-taking. He was my teenage dream. I also wanted to slow dance at my prom. I was so gleeful. He sounded like an angel when he asked me to slow dance with him. My heart skipped a beat at that moment; he looked so beautiful while holding his hand out to me.

Who the hell would have a pack of tissues in the pocket of their tuxedo? Blaine was always prepared, no matter where we were.

* * *

I can't forget the first time he kissed me…his speech made me incredibly happy. I still can't believe that the death of a bird brought him closer to me. And the first time we made love…it was the most perfect moment. We were both ready. We were young, yes. But we knew what we were doing.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer than usual, but I'm really not much of a writer. I'm more of a reader. I'm doing my best, though. Please R & R! It would mean a lot to me!**


End file.
